


by your side

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, i mean i guess, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Mac still remembers when he first caught Charlie with a knife in his hand and blood running down his arm. They were 15 and Mac was over at Charlie's, which wasn't unusual for a Friday night. Mac had went downstairs to steal all the alcohol Charlie's mom had. Mrs. Kelly never seemed to notice, which was good because the two teens loved getting drunk and talking. But that night was different. 

Mac remembers dropping the booze and running to Charlie, who's eyes were wide with fear and sadness. Mac took the knife from Charlie's hand and quickly ran to get the home phone to call 911. He returned to see Charlie slumped over in his floor, sobbing disgustingly. 

Mac remembers slapping Charlie's face to keep him awake and he remembered Charlie whispering how he was sorry through his sobs. 

Mac remembers how scared he was when he watched his best friend get taken away in the ambulance. 

Mac remembers calling Charlie's mom, sobbing his eyes out and horrified that he was losing his best friend. 

Mac remembers when he was aloud to see Charlie, when he was calm and after they stitched up his arm. Mac remembers the look on Charlie's face when he walked in. 

Mac remembers sitting on the side of the hospital bed and holding on to Charlie's hand for dear life. Mac remembers the lump in his throat as he tried not to cry. Mac remembers Charlie's red eyes as his hand touched his cheek. 

Mac remembers crying into Charlie's shoulder, telling him to never leave him. 

Charlie remembers kissing Mac and holding him close. 

Mac has never left Charlie's side. 

Charlie never left his.


End file.
